falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Isaac MacAndrew
Isaac MacAndrew was a member of the Provisional Defense Force but disappeared after the squad under his command was slaughtered during combat. Biography Born in The Royal Dominion, Isaac MacAndrew's family were one of few who could trace their bloodlines back to pre-War Scotland. The MacAndrews of Tampico are not very wealthy, but since the British landed all those years ago, they have expanded to a rather large clan, Isaac is one of 35 members of the newest generation of his forefather's loins. Isaac fought a lot when he was young, he fought his brothers, he fought his mates, he even fought his father on multiple occasions. After he "accidentally" killed an 18-year-old boy by caving in his skull at the age of ten, his father decided that Isaac was ready for military training. For the next six years, Isaac trained alongside older boys and girls to fight for Provisional Defense Force. At seventeen he was taken into battle, and for the next three years slowly moved up the ranks until he was awarded his first squad command. The squad was a team of highlanders, and, with him in command, the squad did well, winning battles and honors left and right. Then, tragedy struck, Isaac and his squad were commanded to take a breach and after three hours of bloody fighting and dying, Isaacs squad was finally reinforced. Sadly, all that remained of the squad was Isaac himself, covered in blood, ash, and mud, his broadsword coated in gore, and in his other hand, he held the dogtags of his warriors, of the men who had followed him into hell, and hadn't returned. Shortly after that Isaac cleaved his commanding officer in two in a duel and was dishonorably discharged from service. After that incident, Isaac began wandering the wastes, from town to town, doing whatever someone will pay him to do. Isaac is a true soldier of fortune with a haunted past. He married a very distantly related cousin and had two children, a boy, and a girl, and had them settle down in a small village near the Highlands. He married twice more, and from these two wives, he had another son and two daughters. All seemed to be going well for MacAndrew, till his youngest daughter, Casey, was kidnapped and brutally raped and then murdered by the infamous Abbot of the Monastery Raiders. To say Isaac took the news bad was an understatement. He rallied up several men and went to the Nearest Protectorate outpost. When MacAndrew returned to the Protectorate, he had a run-in with some PDF troops, and was arrested for impersonating an officer, and when his identity was revealed, he was sent to the local PDF commander. No one is certain what went on in that office but Isaac and the commander. But the charges were dropped, and Isaac left with a satchel of explosives and a piece of paper. Several days later Isaac arrived at the monastery, and began laying waste to the inhabitants, his men fought most of the raiders, and were better equipped and trained for the battle, while Isaac hunted down the Abbot. When he got the Abbot, Isaac dragged him out of the Monastery, ordering his men to begin cleaning up the area since it would be a good place for a trade operation. Isaac took the Abbot into the highlands and then got his revenge, cutting off the abbots legs and cauterizing the wounds and leaving the Abbot to die, a live grenade tucked between his legs, pin pulled, and his arms behind his back. After the Abbot's death, Isaac sent the word out to the relatives and friends he had made over the years, telling them to meet him at the Monastery. He founded Fort Isaac, and to this day rarely leaves the place unless the need arises. Personality Isaac is loud, boisterous, and maybe even a little bit mad. He enjoys drinking, as it seems to help take the memories of his brothers away. There are moments where his eyes will unfocus, and if a man is stupid enough to mess with him while he is in this state, they will likely find either his hands around their throat or his knife in their guts. Isaac does not make friends easily, but when he does, he treats them like blood, and will do all in his power to keep them safe. In battle Isaac can be found in the thick of it, roaring his defiance as he fights on. Appearance Isaac is not overly tall at 5'10, but he is still very large. He is barrel-chested, his arms are as thick as many men's thighs, and his legs are only a little thicker. He wears a black combat armor vest over his old PDF jacket, which he dyed a deep maroon in honor of his squadmates. He also wears something not oft seen, either before the war or after, he wears a kilt with the pattern that any who know anything about kilts in these dark times, would recognize as that of Stewart clan. On the belt that helps hold up his kilt, Isaac has hung his clan's ancestral basket-hilt broadsword, as well as a large sporran, as well as his canteen and other essentials. Attached to the belt he has an old-fashioned H-harness, and attached to this is a chest holster for his 9mm pistol as well as a few grenades, and a couple of knives. Under his armor, Isaac wears a the dogtag of his second in command, to honor his fallen brethren. On his back, Isaac still carries his PDF issued L85. He wears heavy black combat boots as well as a Glengarry. He sports a thick mutton stache beard of fiery red which contrasts with his dead, smoky gray eyes. Category:Characters Category:Tamaulipas Category:Mexico